Although the vast majority of golf courses offer motorized carts for golfers to ride while enjoying a round of golf, many golfers still walk the course, either because they enjoy the physical exercise from walking or because riding in a motorized cart is more costly. Many golfers who routinely walk while golfing use a manually propelled golf cart (“golf cart”).
Golf carts are widely known in the art, and usually comprise of a pair of wheels attached to a stand. A golf bag attaches to the stand portion of the golf cart, such that the golfer can wheel his golf bag around the course.
One problem associated with golf carts is that during a round of golf, the wheels of the golf cart often accumulate debris, such as dirt, mud, leaves, and other unwanted substances. Since many golfers own their own golf cart, they must transport the golf cart back home. Accordingly, golfers must either manually clean the golf cart wheels, or transport the golf cart without cleaning the wheels. The primary disadvantage of transporting a golf cart with soiled wheels is that dirt and other debris accumulate within the vehicle.
One prior art device for cleaning golf cart wheels utilizes a pair of elongated, horizontally extending brushes that have downwardly pointing bristles. As the golf bag is manually wheeled through the device, the bristles remove dirt and other debris from the wheels. One problem with this device is that the golfer must use manual force to pull the golf cart through the cleaner. A second problem with this device is that it takes up significant horizontal space, since the brushes extend horizontally.
A second prior art device uses a trough of liquid. As with the aforementioned prior art device, the user again must pull the golf cart through the cleaner. Additionally, this device uses a liquid which must be periodically replaced and refilled. Further, this device leaves the wheel wet.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device that simply, quickly, and efficiently cleans the wheels of golf carts with a minimum use of manual force. Accordingly, the present invention is hereby submitted.